Life with a Dragon Slayer
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: Mating season has overlapped with an eclipse. What happens when all the Dragon Slayers get out and claim their mates? How does this change the FT universe and what happens after the events pass? Read & find out. Inspired by Mate Hunt so the start of it will my version of Mate Hunt. The change happens once I get through the night for each of the Slayers. Rated m for mature content
1. Preparation for a long night

**Chapter 1**

It was a dangerous time at fairy tail. However, that wasn't the case for just Fairy Tale but for sabertooth as well. Deciding it was best to tag team the problem Fairytale and Sabretooth had joined together at Fairy Tale upon the agreement that Sabertooth would pay for all the damage. After all, they were in another guild that was in another town and there was definitely going to be damage from this so it was only natural plus it helped that Sabretooth was the ones asking for reinforcements, not the other way around.

What was the problem? Simple, it was a lunar eclipse and to top it off it the eclipse was supposed to start right at the start of the Dragons mating season that lasted for three months. Thankfully Dragon Slayers only had to deal with a month's worth of that time but at the price of it being 100 times worse and made them 50 times stronger than it already did.

So currently both Erza and Minerva were barking orders to their respective Guilds as they had an insane amount of work to get done. All fire mages were preparing Natsu rune cage, all lightning mages were preparing Laxus' rune cage and so on. Freed was casting rune after rune around all the guild and the Dragon Slayers who were all lined up against the back wall. All the other mages were putting up barricades and traps. Safe to say everyone but the Dragon Slayers, Erza, and Minerva were running around like chickens that were about to have their heads chopped off. Which is the made house that Lucy walked into as everyone had been instructed to sleep the day before and wake just before sunset, all so they would be at their peak for the night ahead. Which was due to them having no idea what to do as this had NEVER happened before. Sure they had dealt with mating season and eclipses before but never at the same time.

"What the hell is going on here," Lucy asked out loud but got no answer

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" Lucy yelled out in a rage because if there was one thing she wouldn't stand for it was being ignored no matter the reason. Everyone simple paused for a microsecond before continuing. Erza and Minerva, however, were extremely happy as the approached her.

"I'm so grateful that you're here Lucy, we need you to summon as many of your spirits as possible" Minerva said kindly as she had over gone a major change after the hole Tartarus war. (Sadly the anime didn't continue past that point in reality besides two episodes so this will mainly be arcs of my own creation and how I think the characters should have changed as I only watched the anime. Don't worry I will try to remain true to the characters beyond that besides those I feel _**NEED**_ a change).

"Also have you seen Mira she hasn't shown up yet and Elfman and Lisanna said she should be here by now," Erza said in a short manner as she had other things that needed to be done.

"Sorry but no, and why what's happening," Lucy said. Erza merely turned and walked away leaving Minerva to answer

"Well you see Lucy at sundown it will mark the start of mating season and we have an eclipse as well is we need to be prepared" Minerva explained as she to left to give more orders as she was definitely not one to piss off anymore as that's when her old personality came back with a vengeance. Lucy quickly used her strongest spirit as she couldn't hold two gates open for long.

" **Open gate of the lion Leo"** Lucy called out

"You called, beautiful, say the word and consider it done," Leo said in a suave manner

"No time, we've got a mating season and an eclipse to prepare for so get to work" Lucy snapped as Loki palled before he took on a somber look and closed the gate before returning in civilian clothes instead of a tux.

"Sorry Lucy, I really am, but Natsu and I made a pact a long time ago that should he ever find his mate I would help him out in getting her. So even if it's by force I can't back out as you know for a celestial spirit their word instantly forms a contract that they can't break. So the way I see it if he gets out and I sees who he's chasing I have to help but if not then it will have to wait. Oh, and don't worry, I opened the gate with my own power so you can still call two spirits if need be" Loki said

"How do you know that's gonna happen" Lucy questioned

"Because even though humans don't have a record of this happening, we spirits do and every time it just acts as a stroyed, if you will, for mating season. So if there would ever be a time for Natsu to realize who his mate is, that time would be now" Loki answered seriously

"So you know who it is" Lucy stated/ asked

"Not exactly, more like I have a very educated guess if I read his behavior right," Loki said as the Dragon Slayers started to show signs that they weren't themselves anymore and their instincts were now starting to take control.

Just then, Mira came through the guild doors

"Sorry, I'm late I had some supplies I thought might help I needed to get," Mira said as the wind blew into the guild and towards the Dragon Slayers.

Please remember to review.


	2. A sick game and opening her heart

**Chapter 2**

At that exact moment, all the Slayers froze. Well, all but Wendy who was too young for her to be affected by mating season yet as it usually started at around late 15 early 16 for the Slayers. So she just continued to look from place to place whispering 'my shiny'.

After a moment of being seemingly paralyzed all at once the Dragons, as that is what they were now having been reduced to instinct, suddenly all let out a mighty roar as the started to go ballistic.

"BATTLE STATIONS, NOW MOVE, MOVE, MOVE" Erza had to scream out At the top of her lungs just to be heard at a whisper by everyone do to the monstrous Roars that were coming from the rune cages.

Then it suddenly stopped as they all looked at one another as if silently communicating a single message. After which, all the Dragon Slayers got anywhere from a confident smirk to a psychotic smile of a madman. Then, all at once, they destroyed the floors beneath them as they all had noticed that it was the one thing that moved when attacking anywhere else.

"What the hell Freed why didn't you put runes up to protect the floor as well" Cana yelled

"Well excuse me for my thinking of that as I was setting up the barriers as you were getting drunk off your ass" Freed yelled in a rare show of anger just as the rumbling stopped and everyone heard a crash in the basement.

Erza could only gulp as she reminded herself that Makarov had left her in charge so he could go set the council straight about Fairy Tale having been re-formed. When all that had happened what a guild-wide training trip and healing trip as well. After all what else could you expect after everything that happened with Tartarus, everyone was in need of a break to recover from the wounds of war. Sure it took a year, but everyone had some deep scars that had come up. None more so than Gray and the Dragon Slayers which for some odd reason Grey and Natsu had simply stopped interacting with each other. Going so far as to completely ignore the other no matter what.

However, that wasn't what was scaring Erza. No, what was scaring Erza was that the Dragon Slayers had yet to come out yet. It was clear they were in the basement but they had yet to make a move. Then they all calmly walked out together with Laxus in the front. seeing them all line up next to each other caused everyone to tens as they waited for the slayers to lunge. yet just as the guilds were going to make the first move, Laxus unleashed a move no one had expected.

" **Lightning flare light** " Laxus yelled

No sooner had Laxus said this than everyone was blinded by rapid and consecutive flashes of light with it sounding like someone was playing the drums right next to their ears. It only lasted a few moments but it was enough as all the Dragon Slayers quickly honed in on their mates. Some of them were faster to realize this than others as Minerva, Mira, Yukino all saw that they had been chosen as mates and need to run. Which, little did they know, merely excited most of the Slayers more as now it would be like that of a hunt. Lucy and Levy were part of the unlucky ones that had been caught before they realized.

Part of which was due to Laxus having instantly teleported out of the guild with Lucy in his arms and Gajeel having moved far faster than levy as he was already running out the door with her over his shoulder. That's when Wendy struck as she started to jump people and take their jewelry and what not, all as she called out 'my shiny'.

This, thankfully, snapped everyone out of their shock, as the last thing they had expected was for the Dragon Slayers to be working together.

"Who's missing" Erza yelled as everyone looked around

"Well there's Mira, Minerva, Yukino, Lucy, and Levy are all missing," said Jet who was pissed but knew he needed to wait for directions.

"Where the hell is Loki, didn't Lucy summon him," asked Lisanna asked in a slightly pissed tone as she was upset that Natsu hadn't chosen her despite their history.

"He's helping Natsu get his mate," Gray said plainly

"What are you talking about" Erza asked

"You know when a human and a spirit make a deal it forms a contract right," Gray asked

"Ya, so what," Max said in a frustrated tone

"Simple, you guys remember how Loki was my partner in the S class trial that went south, well that was because he and I made a deal that should either of us make s class we would help each other. Thus it made our deal a contract when he was reinstated as a spirit. So it took priority over his contract with Lucy as mine was made first. What you don't know is the same day I made my contract with Loki Natsu asked Loki to help him attract his mate when he found them. So right now Natsu is pretty much untouchable, as Loki has enough power to destroy the master in battle with ease when he doesn't have the restraints that come with being summoned" Gray said as everyone felt very bad about whoever it was that was Natsu's mate.

Erza also had decided that they would stay in the guild as it would be the best chance the chosen mates had should anyone of them make it back. Which would mean that they would all need to be at the guild to fend of the Dragon Slayers should that happen.

 **With Lucy**

Laxus had used lightning teleportation to take Lucy to the middle of the city. What baffled Lucy wasn't that he had taken her here no what was strange to her was that he had let her go.

"What's going on," asked hesitantly

"Simple, I want to play a game with you. You will get three tries to make it back to Fairy Tale, but you have to earn each one. You can talk with me for an hour, kiss me or fight me to earn each try but you can only do each one time. Should you make it back to Fairy Tale I won't claim you, no matter how much I want to" Laxus answered

"Why would you even want to do this" Lucy growled in anger

"Well in truth, I don't as I just want to claim you. However, I know that would make you unhappy and I want my mate to be happy, so I figured I should give you a shot at escaping me claiming you and because I don't want this to end too soon I won't use my lightning teleportation, deal" Laxus questioned

"And just why the hell would I want to play this sick game" Lucy practically shouted in rage

"Well I could claim you now if you prefer," Laxus said as he took a step forward

"No way! I guess I'll play your game but why me, I mean you never gave the slightest hint that you liked me" Lucy asked

"I did, you just didn't see them, now you choose what if want to kiss, fight or talk," ordered Laxus

"We'll talk," Lucy said as she didn't want to kiss him and knew she didn't stand a chance in a fight

 **With Mira**

Mira was on the run using her take over to increase her speed. She knew who was chasing her. She knew why too. She had seen his hints since he first joined Fairy Tale. At first, she thought nothing of it. Then she noticed his determination, which triggered her emotions to start to want to be friends with him and possibly one day much more. Then her sister and brother came into the mix. Plus she had her reputation to uphold so she buried her feelings and tortured him. Then Lisanna died and he was there to snap Elfman back to his senses with a secret fight that made Elfman end up in the hospital for a week. She didn't know what was said or what the slayer had done but she got her brother back. After which he took it a step further and comforted her for days on end, simply being there for her. Then there was how he would make sure her day was always filled with joy and making sure she was alright. Next came the fight with Laxus where she got her power back and heard his promise to the lighting mage. A promise of an excruciatingly painful death should the walking lightning rod ever even make her cry again. A promise that only she heard as Gajeel was knocked out. Thus she and she alone had sensitive enough hearing to hear the promise. Then there were so many more things that happened after that, things made her already captured heart his even more than it had already been previously. Yes, she had to admit, he had taken her heart from her before she even knew it herself. But that didn't change anything. She couldn't let this happen no matter how badly she wanted it to. She didn't deserve him, not after everything she has done to him. So she ran, and ran, and ran until she was tripped, tied up in ropes of light, and in Loki's arms.

"What the hell Loki, what do you think you're doing" shrieked the normally sweet voice of Mira

"Sorry, but I have a contract with him and seeing as how you are his mate, I have to help him get you as such. Be it making you fall in love with him or forcing you to let him catch you. My contract doesn't end with him until he has claimed you as his mate. Oh, and by the time you finish cutting through those ropes he'll have caught up to you" Loki said as he set her down and vanished.

True to his word, by the time her demonic takeover power had cut through the ropes binding her legs and had stood to keep running, even with her hands still tied, the young slayer had caught up to her, grabbed her arm and spun her around and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Please don't run from me. It hurts when you do" he said as she felt her shoulder start to get wet from the tears he was crying.

"N...n... Natsu" Mira stuttered out as she pulled back to see his face, an action that she could immediately see was a big mistake, as it let him see the binding on her wrist. No sooner had he seen that then he growled with a look of bloody rage plastering his face.

"Who did this" Natsu said with an even clear anger in his voice as he carefully and gently undid the bindings on her wrists. Causing her to be taken back, never before had she heard Natsu speak with such a furious rage in his voice, and all because someone had used a rope to restrain her. No sooner had he finished then she pushed him away with her hands rested on her chest as she clenched at her heart.

"Please Natsu, don't do this, I can't be with you" Mira struggled out as tears threatened to fall.

"But why, what makes you think there is a thing out there that would make you need to stay away from me," Natsu asked as his arms wrapped around her waist as he started kissing her neck in a trail from the bottom of her neck to the base of her ear and back again after having waited a moment to see if she would reject his touch. After having wiped his tears.

"Because, I don't deserve you, I have no right to," Mira said with a shaky voice from the pleasure she felt from his very touch.

"Why's that" Natsu asked wanting to get too the rut of the problem as he started on the other side of her neck.

"Because I have hurt you too much, first as kids I would always make you cry, then I was the reason Lisanna was taken from you, and, and" Mira began to struggle to see why she didn't deserve him as he let out a small chuckle

"Is that all, well for one Igneel always told me women will often do the opposite of what they want when they are younger due to embarrassment, at the time I didn't understand but looking back I see why you would torment me. It was your way of showing your feelings that you wanted to hide for some reason. Then with Lisanna, that was no one's fault. On one could have known what would have happened and she's back now so that's done. Now, what's next?" Natsu asked as he turned Mira so he could face her and then started to trail kisses from the start of her collarbone, up the side of her neck, around her jawline and down her neck to her other collarbone.

"What...about….Lisanna...and….her... feelings….I….. can't….betray….her" Mira said between gasping as she finally realized that Natsu had been slowly yet carefully tuning her on the whole time and she had been letting him.

"What do you mean by that. Lisanna is a big girl, and she should know by now that love is a battlefield and you have to be willing to fight to get the person you want. Besides, how can you be betraying her when I don't see her as mate material" Natsu asked as Mira pushed him away as a fire of anger was lit in her when she thought he was saying Lisanna wasn't good enough for him.

"And what the hell does that mean," Mira said with a dark aura as she towered over Natsu who had fallen on the ground from her push. Standing up he laughed as he brushed himself off.

"You just proved what I meant, as nice as Lisanna is she's simply the wrong match for me. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer and we have a reputation of needing a mate that has a fire in them that is as strong and defiant as our own to keep us reigned in. So Lisanna simply wouldn't do as she's far too nice and naive, I need a mate that can be blunt and aggressive, one that is strong-willed and won't simply brush aside things I did wrong, one that has some backbone and will put me in my place when my ego gets too big, one that has a fire inside of her that is like a raging wildfire, not a soothing campfire" Natsu said as he slowly got closer and wrapped his arms around her with one angling down so his hand could grape her butt cheek, which made her moan softly, and the other angled up leaving his hand in-between her shoulder blades as he pulled her tightly against him.

As his head slowly leaned down and just before he kissed her he whispered.

"Someone like you" Natsu whispered before he silenced any arguments by kissing her with the kiss quickly became very heated and aggressive. After five minutes the two stopped when Natsu broke away.

"Besides, Igneel told me I would know who my mate was because they would have just as hard of a time keeping their hands off of me as I had with them," Natsu said with a smirk as Mira realized that _she_ had been the one to turn the simple kiss into one of lust.

"Then consider me yours, but you better make me happy" Mira sensually whispered in Natsu's ear before pulling him into another lustful kiss as she finally caved to her desires.

After a rather long makeout session. the new couple finally stopped kissing long enough to begin walking to Natsu's home as Mira rested her head on his shoulder and had her arm around his waist with Natsu having his arm draped around her shoulders. As he was thankful that he was ever so slightly taller than her now that she had stopped wearing heels in favor of yellow flats and her yellow Chinese style dress that had a slit almost all the way up both of her legs. With the slits being just long enough for her to show her guild stamp.

Please remember to review.


	3. Resistance and acceptance

**Ok I know I haven't updated this one for a bit and I apologize. I also apologize if this is more of a rant than an update but there is a chapter to read after I am done. Now then, I am not going to name any names, but for those of you who decided to say that this is almost exactly the same as another story on this site, you can go fuck yourself. I put it in the damn description that this story was inspired by Mate Hunt, and that you would only notice a massive change after the end of the eclipse and mating season. So, of course, it is going to be ALMOST the same story as there were very few things I wanted to change about it. So if you don't like it, Then too damn bad as you can go Fuck yourselves if all you want to do is criticize me for something I already warned you about. That or you can just not read the damn story.**

 **Ok, that made me feel better. Once again that rant was aimed at those who were bashing my storyline for something I already warned Everyone about, now please, for those of you that haven't done that, enjoy the new chapter**

 **Chapter 3**

Loki was happily watching over his friends from a nearby rooftop with a smile on his face. Sure, for a moment, he had been worried he would have to help Natsu forcibly claim his mate once he had seen who it was but he was never so glad to be wrong. Though he was most definitely going to avoid being even close to Natsu for a good amount of time, if he could help it, after Natsu's reaction to how he had slowed Mira down for him. However, it didn't lessen his joy for his friend. Natsu had not only found his mate but had gently and lovingly convinced her to accept the inevitability of her becoming his mate, so Loki was very happy. Sadly, he wasn't able to go assistant Lucy yet as he had to make sure the mating was completed. Which he knew would involve sex, lots and lots of sex. So as much as he was now hatting this infernal contract, he was now bound to stand guard over Natsu's home and wait for them to come out to ensure that the matting had been successful. Which sadly meant his bad feeling of Elfman trying to interfere was probably more or less correct so that meant a fight he really didn't look forward to.

 **With Levy**

Things weren't going well for the blue-haired beauty. Currently, Gajeel had her over his shoulder and was running at insane speeds. Thankfully someone was looking out for her.

As Gajeel was running he had to stop as a fist came crashing into his jaw. As fast as the fist had hit, it vanished as Jet appeared in front of the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"As much as I hate going against Erza I can't let you do this to Levy" Jet said as he thought of the one other member that refused to sit and wait.

Sadly, he knew Elfman was in grave danger as he had overheard Mira and Natsu's conversation on the way to find levy and had to cringe at the thought of what Elfman was going to go through now that his big sis was willingly becoming Natsu's mate, which baffled Jet as he was shocked that Mira was attracted to Natsu of all the people she could have chosen. Yet she still ended up choosing to be with Natsu.

"You better not get in my way twinkle toes," Gajeel said in anger

"As long as you're trying to force Levy into something she doesn't want I will be getting in your way all day long" Jet retorted seriously

"Gihi, you don't know what your talking about, with the pheromones I smell on her daily how could she not," Gajeel said smugly

"Idiot" levy yelled as she used her magic to have an anvil fall on Gajeel's head "just because I like you doesn't mean I am willing to be your mate! We haven't even had one date yet. Why the hell would I become your mate when we aren't even dating" Levy yelled as she had three more anvils hit him on the head, effectively knocking him out cold.

"And who said having physical strength was better than using your brain," Levy said as she had Jet race her back to the guild. Sadly, Gajeel was the rest of the night. Which was a relief for Levy as she meant what she had said. Yes, she liked Gajeel and want to be with him. However, she wanted to build a relationship with him not just give herself to him and then build a relationship as she felt he would only be doing so out of guilt for what he did.

 **With Minerva**

Minerva had used her magic to teleport to the edge of Magnolia thinking she would be safe. What she didn't expect was to have two arms wrap around her waist.

"Why don't we stop pretending" Rogue whispered into her ear gently

"What do you mean" Minerva squeaked out in surprise

"I would think it obvious to a wonderful woman such as yourself. I mean that I'm tired of fighting my feelings for you. In truth, I have been doing so from the moment I stepped foot into Sabertooth" Rogue said seriously

"What about what I did during the Tartarus war, or how I was before that" Minerva said in tears as she couldn't believe the man she secretly held close to her heart could return her feelings with all the sins that she had committed.

"That means nothing to me. All that matters is your happiness. And you're not the only one that has had to fight their inner darkness. I do so on a daily basis, it's the price I pay for being a shadow dragon slayer" Rogue answered

"Is that the truth?" Minerva asked in disbelief

"I could never lie to you as if you were to find out the truth it would make you unhappy," Rogue said with love clear in his voice

"What do you mean the price you pay," Minerva asked curiously

"Everyone that uses Dragon Slayer magic has a price they must pay to do so. Natsu's is the destructive nature of his. Gajeel's is that the weather affects him similar to that of the element he uses. Laxus is him being a walking lightning road in the rain. Sting is the need to be around light, be it physical light or the mood if the guild, he has a need to be around positive things. Wendy is that hers is that he has more support magic than offensive magic. Lastly, mine is having to fight to remain on the right path in life, so I know how you feel" Rogue said

With that Minerva's resolve to resist Rogue vanished as she forced him to the ground and began a makeout session before she transported them both back to her home.

Please remeber to review


	4. A dirty trick gains escape heating up

**Chapter 4**

Lucy was happy that her trick had worked. Like Levy, she herself wasn't a powerhouse member. No, that was her spirits, so when Laxus asked which of the opinions she would choose, Lucy secretly choose to fight him. However, she knew Loki had yet to be able to help her just yet so she was forced to use her other powerhouse Taurus. She also knew if he knew she was choosing to fight him there would be no way in hell she would win, which meant she would have to do a sneak attack. So as Lucy said she choose to talk she snuck her hand to her keys and poured all the magic she could into Taurus' key after telling him to appear behind Laxus and come out swing. Thankfully the plan worked and Laxus didn't have nearly enough time to counter as Taurus swung his battle ax as hard as he could against the back of Laxus' head, effectively knocking the man out cold.

"Thanks, Taurus" Lucy quickly stated

"No problem Ms. Luuucy, and might I say you are looking rather Moooving tonight," Taurus said as Lucy quickly shut his fate and took off back to Fairy Tail. She knew where she was at and it was a good five miles from Fairy Tail. So with her knowledge of how resilient Dragon Slayers could be she formed another plan as well as summoning Capricorn to carry her to the guild as fast as possible.

Sadly Lucy's gut feeling that Laxus would wake up before she made t to the guild was proven right when two attacks of lightning came running past her.

"Well seeing how you choose to fight let's get to it," Laxus said in a cocky attitude.

Well before Ares came out of nowhere and yelled, **wool prison,** trapping him in a personal cell of wool.

"You really think this will hold me blondie" Laxus growled

"I know it will, Ares' wool is as strong as steel and wool just happens to conduct electricity so your magic, no matter how strong it is, will not get you free of this cell until morning, when I have Ares release you," Lucy said as she had Capricorn finish getting her to Fairy Tail.

 **With Yukino**

Yukino knew Sting would choice would be her, so she ran. However, she wasn't running for the reasons some may think. No, she was running because she wanted to find a nice yet private place that she was comfortable enough with to let Sting find her in. She had been wanting this for some time now but due to Sting's nature and his guilt of his lack of protecting her before he became the guild master, he restrained himself. His fear of hurting her once he started also helped him to remain in control of his urges. Then there was the fact that his guilt made him feel as though he was unworthy of her. Which merely strengthened his resolve to control his urges even further than he already did.

However, this just pissed Yukino off to no extent. Yes, she was a very, very kind and soft-spoken individual, but she was a woman and she had needs. Needs she would only let Sting satisfy, so his restraint really pissed her off particularly badly when she could see she was driving him nuts. She had been trying to break his insane will to restrain himself for a few months now but had made no progress. Plus it didn't help that the saying of 'it's the quiet one you have to watch out for' was extremely true for her. She couldn't count the number of times she woke from a wet dream about Sting only to find she had been fingering herself in her sleep.

So now that she had the perfect chance to break that will once and for all, you would have to be the world's biggest idiot to think she wasn't going to take it. Now was just the little matter of finding a place she felt was secluded enough and comfortable enough as she knew what was about to happen wouldn't be a quiet or relaxing act by any means.

That was when she found it. It was a nice deep cave that was in the middle of the woods. A good five miles from Magnolia. So seeing as this was the best she found, she called Libra and had her go back to ask Ares for a much wool as she could get before returning with it

Not a moment later was there a massive amount of wool in the cave. So much so that she could lay down and not even touch the cave floor. As she noticed this, she quickly discarded her clothing and bunched up enough wool to make a very comfortable pillow.

Now all that was left was to wait for Sting to find her

 **Natsu and Mira**

Natsu guided Mira to his house. It was a quaint little cabin that he had built. It was in clear need of a feminine touch as Natsu had just let the surrounding vegetation overgrow his home. This, however, made Mira stop and give Natsu a slight glare. She could never be mad at the destructive pro as she just didn't have the heart for it. Even if she was called The She-Devil of Fairy Tail. However, she was good at faking her anger at him.

"Listen here mister, I've done my fair share of research about Dragon Slayers and their Mating process. So after this is said and done I expect you to help me with clearing up these overgrown plants, because there is no way I am raising children in a house that looks more like a plant then it does a home. Do I make myself clear" Mira said in mock anger as she pushed her pointer finger into his sternum

Natsu merely smiled as he leaned in a kissed her on the lips.

"Did anyone ever tell you how sexy you look when you're mad?" Natsu said as he pulled her against him as he planted another deep and passionate kiss on her lips that she quickly melted into.

However, on the inside, Mira was letting out a long sigh of both relief and frustration. It was clear that Natsu's instincts were almost in complete control as any other time he would have cowered in fear and given a speedy answer. So when her mock anger didn't scare him but in fact turned him on she realized she needed to get him inside fast or else he would take her right then and there for the world to see. Thus the reason for the sigh of frustration.

However, the kiss he was giving her also caused her body feel like it had been dropped into a pit of lava. It didn't hurt, in fact, it was turning her on to no end. It was to the point she wasn't sure who would jump who first. Natsu was quickly making her lose her sense of reasoning and he was making her feel damn good as he did. Something she knew whichever girl ended up with him would love as she had always had this gut feeling that told her Natsu would be a wonderful lover. His nice and kind nature plus the fact of his protectiveness of his friends all pointed to the fact that he would make sure his lover was fully satisfied. Which made her extremely happy as he had chosen her. Thus the reason for her sigh of relief as she was now doing something she had long for, for so long, not to forget if just kissing him made her feel this good she couldn't wait to see how he was in bed.

So deciding she wanted privacy, Mira began to drag them both towards the entrance of his home.

please remember to review


	5. Night of passion and shocking truths

Ok, let's get this cleared right now. Life with a Dragon Slayer is not a rip-off of Mate Hunt. For those that disagree, I put it in the description for a reason that Life with a Dragon Slayer was and I quote "Inspired by Mate Hunt so the start of it will my version of Mate Hunt. The change happens once I get through the night for each of the Slayers". As proof of this claim, I would like to point out that in **my storyline, Sabertooth teams up with Fairy Tail to handle the Dragon Slayers.** In Mate Hunt, they don't. **In my storyline, Sting and Rouge are driven to their mates as well,** in Mate Hunt, they just fight each other and the fight is only a brief glimpse before leaving them and only coming back to show they had no memory of the fight before you never see them again. **In my storyline, Laxus does a flash bang like move with all the Dragon Slayers coming out together,** in Mate Hunt, they used physical attacks that could do damage as they come out in waves. **In my storyline, Levy uses her Magic without Gajeel having ever set her down and has Jet take her back to the guild,** in Mate Hunt, Levy is too scared to use her magic and only does so after put her down and still doesn't escape. **In my storyline, Lucy tricks Laxus and traps him to get away,** in Mate Hunt, she simply caves to Laxus' sick game and doesn't get away. **In my storyline, Minerva and Yukino are involved,** in Mate Hunt, they get a glimpse in the story if that. **In my storyline, Natsu gets help in getting his mate,** in Mate Hunt, he does it alone. **In my storyline, Natsu simply Talks to Mira as he respectfully persuades her into accepting,** in Mate Hunt, it gives a feeling that he is about to do everything short of ripping Juvia's clothing from her body and raping her to forcibly break her of her resistance before Gray shows up. **In my storyline, Natsu and Mira previously safe feelings for one another before the night happens and Mira just feels as though she doesn't deserve Natsu,** in Mtae Hunt, Juvia and Natsu had no prior feelings for one another.

So I think I have made my point clear, Life with a Dragon Slayer is NOT a rip-off of Mate Hunt. It's simply inspired by Mate Hunt

However, to those of you anonymous reviewers or members that still wish to say I am nothing but a lazy plagiarizing piece of shit, or that this is just a rip-off. I have one thing to say… **GO FUCK YOURSELF BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE EVEN TALKING ABOUT, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, TOO BAD. DON'T READ IT THEN, AND I HAVE SEEN OTHERS ACTUALLY HAVING CONTINUED A STORY BECAUSE OF HOW LONG IT HAS TAKEN THE REAL AUTHOR TO LONG TO DO ONE UPDATE. SO GO DIE IN A HOLE FOR ALL I CARE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS THEN DON'T READ IT, OR IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING CONSTRUCTIVE TO ADD THEN SAY SOMETHING OTHERWISE KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT.**

Now on with the next chapter

 **Chapter 5**

(Warning this chapter contains heavy adult content. If you're not in at least 9th grade you NEED to skip this chapter).

Once inside, what little restraint and sense of reasoning Natsu had managed to maintain an iron grip on, fled from his grasp as his instincts finally took full control. He quickly tossed Mira onto his bed that he had gotten yet had never used as he had his hammock, However, even he knew his mate wouldn't want to sleep in his hammock, not to mention how difficult what he wanted right now would be for them to do in a rope hammock.

Mira was expecting for Natsu to rip her clothes from her body as he ravished her until she broke from the sure intensity alone. So it came as a shock when Natsu crawled up to her like a predator stalking its helpless victim only to simply began to ever so gently run his hands over her body.

Once she sapped out of her shock she could tell he was memorizing every nook and cranny of her body. Taking his time to burn the fell of her figure into his hands. As he proceeded to plant a very passionate kiss on her lips, Natsu was quick in forcing his tongue into her mouth and battling it out with her tongue.

After he left her panting for breath, Natsu began to work on her neck as he trailed kisses all over it and carefully learning every one of her weak points from his continual nibbling on her neck in various places. Having found every weak point she had on her neck and what worked best on each spot, for instance where her neck and shoulder connected on the right side was a weak point but only if he graded his teeth on it as he applied the slightest amount of suction as he proceeded to kiss the spot, he learned the in's and out's of each of her weak points and which points were weaker than others. Her weakest being directly behind the joint for her jaw on her left side. Be it licking, kissing, sucking, or grading his teeth on the said spot, Or anything else as it would force a wave of pleasure through her body no matter how he touched it. Natsu also learned that by kissing that spot with slight suction as he was licking it would result in her having a wave of pleasure course through her that forced her to arch her back and cum. The wave was so intense it would make her cum even if she wasn't turned on in the slightest. As such, Natsu spent most of his time with his mouth at that exact point as he worked her body to make sure she would be fully satisfied before he claimed her. Which would also allow him to take her far beyond satisfied and make her enter a world of pure bliss.

After the fifth time of being brought to a climax, Mira realized two things. The first was that Natsu was being extremely possessive and gentle with how he was handling her. Which, now that she had thought about it, made sense given how he was so protective of his friends. Thus he would naturally be a very devoted and kind lover. The second was that her entire body felt like a hundred-ton weight as she could barely move, even with her physically and magically straining to move, she was still defenseless to Natsu's desires as his hands were positively caressing her body. That's when she noticed the heat that was pouring from his entire body and hands, making everything fall into place. She couldn't move because Natsu had used his natural heat to relax her muscles to the point that they didn't want to respond to her.

A slight look of satisfaction graced Natsu's face as he proceeded to change from heat to lightning. Thus he began to channel just enough electricity out of his body and hands that it wouldn't be enough to scramble her nerve system, however, it would be enough to make her body multiple more times over more sensitive to his touch. He had basically just made her body more sensitive than any aphrodisiac could ever do and she was loving it.

She knew Natsu wasn't doing it as a means of control but as a means to ensure she would be beyond satisfied. He wanted to ensure he gave her such a pleasurable experience that no other man in existence could or would ever be capable of giving her anything close. So with this knowledge, Mira allowed herself to fully enjoy the treatment Natsu was giving her.

Once Natsu was certain Mira was at the height of her sensitivity, he let his left-hand light on fire as he carefully burned away all of Mira's clothing. As the flames liked her body she was surprised that it didn't burn her. Instead, the warmth of the flames simply sent wave upon wave of pleasure through her as they licked at her entire body.

She now realized why every book published about the mates of a Dragon Slayer would say they felt like they were in the pits of hell without their mate and would often commit suicide. It was because each Dragon Slayer would do everything possible to bring the most pleasure imaginable to them and satisfied them to such an extent that no other lover could ever compete, As only they had the only means of doing so. It was also in that instant that Mira realized Natsu was making it so even if she had even wanted to leave him, she wouldn't be able to. By the time they finish her body would crave his touch, long for it and would be unable to resist him.

Not that that mattered in the slightest, she was in love in Natsu and would have it no other way. In fact, the very idea that he was making it so her body would desire his touch as much as her heart desired him merely made her so happy that she was on cloud nine. Never again would she have to worry about losing in a fight, even should she lose that fight to a dark guild, they couldn't use her body to break her and make her betray the people she cared for or more importantly to make her willing to betray Natsu. As she was now his and nothing could change that.

Once Natsu finished removing her clothing his right hand moved to her left breast and began to need it with an occasional rub against her nipple. This ended up making her let loose a moan that dove him to continue. His left then made his way to her core and began to finger her with an electric touch. This made her let loose a silently scream as her back arched further than it ever had and she shook with tremors as her previous experience of herself pleasuring was decimated by the pleasure she now felt. After it passed, Mira lay there panting heavily as she struggled to regain her breath. Once she had done so she was very pleased to see Natsu had discarded his own clothes as well. However, she had had enough teasing and wanted the real thing. Yet she knew with Natsu now having fully given in to his instincts would make demanding anything of him dangerous even for her as he would take it as her challenging him. So she decided to go a much nicer rout. One she now personally preferred as she had, had her fill of demanding and forcing Natsu to do things in her youth.

"Natsu... Please, I can't take this anymore" Mira said with tears forming in her eyes.

She wasn't trying to guilt him as she truly had hit her limit. She needed him to satisfy her by actually making love to her. Her mind simply couldn't handle him teasing her body and was demanding the real thing.

So with that, Mira braced herself as she felt him line up with her core and then slam his cock all the way into her womb, and thus getting penetrated for the first time. This made her let out a violent scream of sure pain as she violently lost her virginity with Natsu refusing to wait for a single second before he began to move and slam into her just as violently each time.

 **Outside**

Loki cringed as he heard Mira blood curdling screaming of pain that was soon followed by countless more. It was at that point he knew Natsu had lost it and was nothing short of a dragon. Which sent a shiver up his spine as he remembered the fear that an actual Dragon could force you to feel.

Sadly that is when he saw Elfman with a look of rage and knew he had heard Mira's scream as well. Which made Loki sigh as he knew he would have to fight to keep Elfman away now. So with that, he dropped from the tree he was in and walked up to Elfman.

"So how you been Elfman" Loki greeted casually

"Out of my way, as real man, I have to save my sister" Elfman barked out in anger

"Do that and you'll be lucky to get out of there alive," Loke said in a serious tone that threw Elfman for a loop

"Not only is your sister willingly letting this happen, but Natsu is no better than a Dragon right now," Loki said only for Elfman to try getting past him.

So knowing he would have to be more forceful, Loki tapped his magic before he sent a fist to Elfman's face. Seeing Elfman have a bit more rational look after flying back a yard or two, Loki began to try again.

"Are you insane, look, I get it, you want to protect your sister, so would I if I had one. Hell, that's the reason I went against my last mage I was contracted with, I was trying to protect Ares. She's the closest thing I have to a sister so I get it. But come on, one your sister is willingly going through the mating with Natsu so even if you leave out the rest, Mira would FUCK KILL YOU OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE BEATING SHE GAVE YOU DURING YOUR LAST S CLASS TRIAL! If you didn't trick her, or have Evergreen there with you, she would have mopped the floor with you. Then you have Natsu, and you remember how only him and the other Dragon Slayers could even handle the dragons during the Grand Magic Games Right. On top of that, the only Dragon to get taken out was Motherglare. He's the strongest of the Dragon Slayers for a reason and right now he is no better than the Dragons during the Grand Magic Games! DO YOU REALLY HAVE THAT BIG OF A DEATH WISH! IT WOULD TAKE EVERY DRAGON SLAYER WORKING TOGETHER RIGHT NOW **TO EVEN STAND A CHANCE!** " Loki yelled. "I really didn't want to have to tell you this but there is a reason why Natsu is the strongest Dragon Slayer, and there is more to it than him being raised by Igneel. That's the max I can say, so trust me. If you go in there now, you will die" loke said stressing the word will.

Noticing Elfman's now calm look Loki said one final thing

"Go home Elfman, Mira might not need your protection tonight but you're still her brother. So be a real man and accept her choice. Plus I'm sure Lisanna could use someone right now, she's been in love with Natsu for years and this happens with him not only not choosing her but choosing her sister as well, Lisanna has to be hurting right now" Loki said simply as a look of horror overcame Elfman's face before he got up and ran back to the guild yelling about how as a real man he would make it up to Lisanna for abandoning her.

Loki just smiled, until he looked at Natsu's home.

 _'Looks like our time of peace might be coming to an end sooner than the king thought. If Natsu chose Mira, then he may be closer to reawakening than anyone could have realized. I better warn the king because I don't know if we can avoid interfering this time'_ Loki thought as he vanished having completed his contract with Natsu.

 **Back to Natsu and Mira**

Mira was moaning as Natsu continued to slam in and out of her. It had only been a few minutes ago that her body finally adjusted to no longer being a virgin anymore, but it slowly began to feel better. It was now to the point that she couldn't restrain her moans that were nearly as loud as her blood-curdling screams. She couldn't get enough of Natsu pounding into her. When he was fully in her, he completely filled her as she was stretched to her max. Plus he was long enough that the head could actually enter her womb. She knew when they were done it would take some time for her to be able to walk straight again. However, she was pulled from her thoughts when Natsu began to go after her weakest point on her neck as well.

Soon she felt the familiar feeling that came just before she was going to cum, Natsu then bit down on her weakest point as he forced his magic into her body as he came in her resulting in her doing so as well.

After that Natsu temporarily passed out.

Feeling slightly different, Mira decided to go to the bathroom and clean up. She knew she was only going to need another bath after Natsu woke up again but could care less. She might love how he can control her body in very pleasurable ways but he wasn't the only one who had a few tricks and there was no way she would only let him pleasure her. She wanted to have an even relationship with even give and take, and with the amount of pleasure he had just given her she knew she had a bit of work cut out for her. What she didn't get was how she felt at certain points like how she felt at the moment. She knew from her studying for her specific branch of Takeover magic that she stood a high chance of a high powered demon being attracted to her for the feel of her magic and her sent, and that if it was the case then she would need to be more powerful or it would rape her and calm her in some form. As high powered demon's often had more than one wife as well as several sex slaves.

Or would simply mark her as it's property. In any of those cases, she would end up helpless and would be forced to obey said demon. She also knew that from her research exactly how those things would feel. So it was confusing her when she felt them with Natsu, her beloved Natsu. It made no sense to her as to why. Then she stopped as she was passing the full length merrier in Natsu's room.

She didn't stop because of he had a full length merrier as she knew Lisanna insisted he get one when he built his house saying he would need one, one day. At the time it made Mira laugh knowing Lisanna was saying so for when Natsu got a girlfriend, which both Mira and Lisanna hoped to be them. No, she stopped because of what she had seen out of her peripheral vision.

Slowly turning, her eyes widened in a mix of shock and horror. There before her was her own reflection, only there were things that shouldn't have been there unless she had been captured by a high powered demon and marked.

Protruding out of the sides of her head were horns identical to when she was in her Halpha's form only they were the same color as her hair. She also has wings like that of a Dragon but with a look of her Halpha's wings only were the same color as her hair yet again. Next was she had her tail from her Halpha's form yet it now had the same color as her hair with the same design as her wings and was now much thinner as it was only around two inches thick.

Now she normally wouldn't be this freaked out as she knew that when Dragon Slayers first find and mark their mate it can often make their mates inter Dragon forces as they now share the magic the other has as well as having immunity to the two types of magic. However, she had noticed _something_ that completely destroyed any hope of that being the case. _Something_ she had learned during her time researching her magic and the dangers of using it. This _something_ was in the dead center of her neck and consisted of two black lines running around her neck that were about an inch apart with demonic markings the filled the space between them.

She didn't want to believe it but it was undeniable. The collar of demonic markings proved it and was unmistakable. She was now not only the mate of her beloved Natsu but somehow an Etherious demon's mate as well, in turn making her an Etherious demon as well. This was something she couldn't make sense of in her state of horror.

' _How could I be the mate of both an Etherious demon and my beloved Natsu'_ Mira thought in a panic

That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks. Natsu was both her now beloved Husband, in the terms of dragons, and her new Demonic Lord. Which meant Natsu had to be END as she remembered him and gray explaining that during Tartarus war Tartarus was trying to unseal END from his book as something had apparently prevented him from successfully being summoned when Zerif made him.

As realization dawned on Mira. she had small tears forming until she lost all control and broke down crying. She didn't want it to be true but she couldn't deny it, Natsu was the most bloodthirsty creature Zerif had ever made and once the demon side of him woke up she would be unable to be anything less than be subservient to his will. she would lose complete control over herself.

She continued to cry until she felt a pair of arms gently wrap around her and pull her close.

"What's the matter. Did I do something you don't want to during the Mating process?" Natsu asked in a concerned tone.

"Did…..you…..know?" Mira questioned in-between sobs

"Did I know what?" Natsu asked as he was confused by her response.

At this Mira pulled away and spread her wings the best she could in the room with her tail coming around in front of her as she pointed to the demonic collar on her neck.

"Did you know about being END?" Mira demanded with tears in her eyes.

This caused a look of horror and shock came over Natsu's face as he stumbled back and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So he wasn't lying" Natsu whispered, however, this was heard by Mira and peck her interest.

"What do you mean," Mira asked in a slightly less hostile tone

"Gray and I never told everyone what happened after we beat Lucifer. It's also the reason why we don't even look at each other anymore. When we beat him he was still alive and kicking, we were spent and he easily could have killed us. However, Zerif showed up and congratulated him on almost waking END, then he forced Lucifer back into his book form. After he picked up both the book of Lucifer and END he looked right at me. We almost missed it but because of my hearing as a Dragon Slayer and Gray's hearing due to his newly found devil slaying magic, we both heard him. He said " _next we meet it will be as enemies, my little brother, my End"_ then he just vanished. After that Gray couldn't even look at me and as time passed it was the same for me. Our rivalry/friendship ended there and then. Erza thinks we're getting along now but in truth we only don't fight because we can't stand each other anymore, he can't stand me being END and I can't stand him for giving me the cold shoulder over something I thought was smoke as I have no memory of it" Natsu said as he looked down with his fist clenched before his whole body relaxed.

He then got up and walked to the wall of the bedroom and punched it with a flaming fist making a hidden panel open up. Natsu then reached in and pulled out a box four inches wide and one foot long. He then turned and gave it to Mira.

Once Mira opened the box she gasped. There in the box was a crystal dagger.

"Mira, if I ever start hurting those I care for I need you to promise me you'll use this to stop me. This has been passed down in Igneel's family for generations from the first child to their mate and back to the next first child. Dragons, though unknown to most, have shared a bloodline with demons. The Dragon family to do so was none other than that of the first fire dragon King. After their firstborn mated with a demon, the first fire Dragon king made this dagger from his scales and has been used every time a dragon of the royal line begins to act like that of a demon. Beings that are bot demonic and dragnotic in nature can't survive without both sides, this will completely destroy my dragon side. This is also the symbol of complete trust in a Dragon or Dragon Slayers mate." Natsu explained

At this point, Mira dropped the box and dagger as she proceeded to push Natsu onto the bed before pulling him into a passion filled kiss. She no longer cared if he was END or not. Human, demon, or dragon no longer mattered to her as she now saw that no matter what happens he would always be Natsu, the man she had fallen for.

Pulling back Mira looked Natsu right in the eyes and took on a stern expression.

"No" was her simple reply

"B…." Was all Natsu got out

"I said no and I mean it. I won't kill you because I won't let you get to that point" Mira said as she planted yet another kiss on his lips as she ground against his crotch.

Realizing it was pointless to argue and feeling his slight control slipping away yet again Natsu decided to simply shut up and make love to his new mate.

For the following mouth, Natsu and Mira did nothing more than make love. Only stopping to eat and sleep when the other had collapsed from exhaustion.


	6. Mornings after and an ominous visitor

OK, first I want to let you know that this chapter will have character bashing but it is only there to help me advance some character development on two characters. There is more to the bashing than you may think and will be made clear in the next chapter. Now on with the story

 **Chapter 6**

One month had passed from the night of the eclipse.

Laxus had been released the following morning as everyone was surprised he could control himself once the eclipse had passed despite it still having been mating season.

Gajeel had come back to the guild and left Levy alone for the remainder of the mating season as he and Laxus talked about what happened and where they had gone wrong. It confused them why they were unable to succeed in claiming their mates when Minerva and Mira still fell to whoever was after them.

Finally having enough, Levy and Lucy proceeded to beat the shit out of the two after they tried to help the two pig heads see where they screwed up at, only to be constantly asked pig head questions that would piss any woman off.

After that beating and several others from their failed attempts to convince the two girls to give them another chance, Levy and Lucy decided to tell them if they wanted to figure out where they went wrong then they should go to blue Pegasus and get their help and for them not to come back until they figured it out or else they would lose everything that made them men. With that threat, the guild had become relatively peaceful for the rest of the month and Makarov was as happy as could be over the fact that his guild was, for once, not being constantly destroyed even with sabertooth staying until Sting, Rouge, Minerva, and Yukino showed back up. So now that brings us to the present time which is at the end of mating season.

 **Sting and Yukino**

Sting was groggily waking up to the smell of bacon.

Right after the claiming Yukino had her spirits transfer them to her home that she and Sting had been sharing for a week prior to the eclipse.

Sting stumbled to the bathroom and then to the kitchen where he stopped dead in his tracks and instantly became fully alert due to the sight before him.

There, in front of him, was Yukino cooking breakfast like normal due to him being a late riser. Only instead of cooking breakfast being fully clothed, Yukino only had an apron on. Yet that wasn't what made him stop, no what made him stop was the pure white dragon tattoo that was on the side of her neck that looked to be in the jaws of an even bigger dragon, though the jaws of the bigger dragon were all that you could be seen of the bigger dragon.

Upon seeing that mark, both relief and panic flooded Sting's body. He was relieved that Yukino was no his mate but was scared out of his fucking mind about what he had done as he knew he couldn't bear the thought of hurting her.

"I was just about to come wake you up sweetheart," Yukino said as she pressed herself against sting having discarded her apron.

Looking down slightly sting was brought out of his thoughts by force of the sight he had many a perverted dream about. He was great by the sight of Yukino's smiling face as she rubbed her chest against his own with them both not having a single piece of clothing on them.

"Y…" was all Sting got out before he was cut off by Yukino slamming her lips against his and cramming her tongue into his mouth.

"Now you have two choices, we eat now and then have some fun before we go get the guild, or we have some fun then eat before we go get the guild," Yukino said with a flirtatious smile that made sting raise an eyebrow

"You didn't think I would be satisfied after a single month when you've been keeping me waiting for the six months" Yukino questioned as one of her hands reached down and grabbed hold of Sting's rock hard member, successfully breaking what restraint was left for him as he quickly and expertly lifted and slung Yukino onto the bed once more before he pounced.

 **Minerva and Rogue**

Rogue woke to feel a massive headache. As he fully woke, the memory of everything that happened cleared and a slight blush covered his face. The last thing he remembered was passing out from going the last two days of his mating season without food, water or rest. As he stumbled into the kitchen, Rogue reached into the fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of water and chugged it. Looking towards the room, a smile came to his face as he let out a small chuckle. If he was right, then Minerva would be one of the few mates that were going to be treated like a queen.

Sting was too lazy in the morning and had depended on him in the mornings before he and Yukino moved in together. So she would more than likely be Sting's support in nearly everything in the mornings so it would be hard for her to get a day of pampering. Laxus was too hard to get a read on so it was hard to tell what would be his mates biggest problem. Wendy was too young, though she had much the same personality as Yukino when she was young so she would most like be another Yukino. Next up was Gajeel who hid any emotion that wasn't involved with anger so Rogue had no clue about him but his mate would have to be a very patient and tolerant one, not to mention stubborn as hell. After that was Natsu, who Rogue didn't dare try to figure out what the hell went through that man's head. the Fire Dragon Slayer lived to fight, that much was clear to Rogue but past that Rogue didn't have a clue. Last was him and he was determined to make sure his mate saw herself and was treated like the queen he knew she was.

With these thoughts in mind, Rogue began the first part of the day of pampering that he had planned for his queen. She had endured a month of extreme sex due to him being a Dragon Slayer that was only outdone by fire dragons when it came to how aggressive they were during mating season, so he felt a full day of pampering to the point where she wouldn't even have to lift a finger was the least he could do.

Minerva slowly woke to a heavenly smell of French toast, scrambled eggs, freshly squeezed orange juice, a few strips of bacon and a small salad. She knew just from the smell what had been prepared and was mentally thanking Wendy for helping her with her new sensitivity to different smells ever since the Fairy Tail/Tartarus war. She had been too embarrassed to ask any of the other Dragon Slayers, so she asked Wendy and she was never more thankful than the moment Rogue came in with breakfast in bed for her.

As she was slowly sitting up, Rogue smiled at her before he set the tray in front of her and placed a small kiss on her lips that left both with small blushes

 **Wendy**

Wendy had locked herself away in her room, she couldn't be more embarrassed. The morning after the eclipse she had woke on the biggest pile of miscellaneous items she had ever seen as it literally reached the ceiling of the guild hall and had taken over about half the entire building. It took two weeks just for her to gather a list of everything she had taken as well as compare it to the list of people that said she took something. It then took her and several other members the rest of the month to hand everything back as members of town had fallen victim to her theft as well. Thankfully, the magic council and the mayor had said they would let the incident slide as she wasn't in control of her actions and had returned every last item in person.

However, despite everyone's best efforts she still locked herself away the moment she was done due to her extreme embarrassment. Erza had tried tempting her out with strawberry shortcake but someone was quick to point out that it was she that like that treat to death, not Wendy. Cana tried the same with alcohol only for the same to happen.

Finally having enough, Carla did the unthinkable and threatened to tell Roamio what Wendy had hidden under her bed in front of the entire guild.

Safe to say, Wendy through her door open faster than Laxus could lightning teleport and was giving Carla a never before seen death glare

"Do that and I tell Happy what's hidden at the bottom of your underwear drawer" Wendy growled out as both females were now glaring at one another, completely oblivious to the fact of what they just said in front of every woman in fairy tail.

Nor did the take note of Cana holding bets on who would cave first in this unprecedented battle of wills.

"You don't have it in you Wendy and we both know it, you don't hurt your friends," Carla said trying to test the girl. Sadly Wendy knew Carla too well.

"Try me, or have you forgotten I was raised by a dragon and you don't double cross a dragon without paying for it. Breath one word and that won't be your only secret that gets spilled" Wendy said as she upped the stakes against Carla.

After that, a look of horror crossed Carla's face as she quickly caved knowing that Wendy could be more like Grandena than anyone realized and the last thing Carla needed up in a fist fight with Wendy.

 **Guild**

It was two days after Mating Season should have ended for the year and Makarov as getting worried. Sting had come and taken sabertooth back to their guild, yet Natsu and Mira still hadn't shown up. Even when all others were accounted for. Makarov ordered the others to mount a search party for them, but there wasn't a single lead to follow.

"What could have happened to them," Makarov said as he paced in his office.

"Wendy, by chance, could this have something to do with the royal dragon rituals you mentioned before," Carla asked

"Well it could, but if so, then no one but Natsu or his mate would know as each royal dragon family holds those as sacred and only direct blood members can even know about them and each family has their own that are unique to their line," Wendy said in a shy manner.

"Well, what exactly do yours entail," Erza asked.

"I can't say," Wendy said nervously

"Come now child, surely these silly ceremonies can be told," Carla said getting a rather large amount of agreement.

The only one not doing so was Happy as he made the very mistake the guild was making now, only he did so with Natsu. So currently he had already bolted out of the building and was cowering behind a nearby tree.

"Knowing that barbarian, he is probably forcing Mira to go along with some life-threatening and moronic idea. So just tell us what yours entail so was have an idea to base things off of. It's not like we're aski….." was all Carla got out before she was cut off but a now very pissed Wendy

" **SILLY CEREMONIES, MORONIC IDEAS!? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK MEANS TO BE A DRAGON SLAYER?! I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THESE ARE FAR MORE THAN SOME SOME LUCKY ITEM OF SUPERSTITION! SO UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU, I SUGGEST YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! BECAUSE SAYING THAT THESE ARE JUST SOME SILLY CEREMONY OR WHATEVER IS THE EQUIVALENT OF KILLING A DRAGONS CHILD OR STRIPING AN ENTIRE BRANCH OF DRAGONS OF THE THING THAT MAKES THEM UNIQUE"** Wendy raged as everyone saw the image of a massive white dragon that was pissed (insert Grandina's description) with tornadoes and hurricanes swirling around it, in turn, it effectively scared the crap out of the entire guild as they watched Wendy storm out of the guild with violent winds ripping the insides of the guild to shreds.

"What the hell was that about," Mawko asked in shock

"That was the result of your stupidity," a blunt toned voice said from the back of the guild

Turning, everyone was stunned to see a girl that looked identical to Mira yet had Natsu's hair color and had it styled identically to how Mira did just before everyone thought they lost lisanna. The girl was easily equal height to Cana and had on a tight red dress that hugged her from the waist up but flowed like a river down to her ankles with a cut that ran all the way up to her hip on her right side. Yet the cut was invisible unless she moved her legs in some way. Next was that she was in heels that were pure white and had a Dragon scale pattern to them much like her dress did. Her dress was also won that was off the shoulders much like Miras had been during the grand magic games. Her eyes that were a faded blue that had slits for pupils and guild mark that was in a mix of White and light pink that was right in-between her collarbones. Yet what really got everyone's attention was the scale like the white scarf around her neck.

"Why hello, ho…"

"Old man, if you want to keep that hand I suggest you move it now," the woman said with an extremely dark aura as she sent Makarov a sickly sweet smile. Thus he removed his hand from her shapely butt as this girl was the spitting image of Mira and every bit as scary.

"*Cough* Well would you care to explain what that was seeing as you know so much, though I must ask who you are, " Makarov said as he tried saving face

"My name is relevant, all you need know is your Lucky to be alive right now. As you all just insulted the honor of every royal Dragon family in existence. A crime with the penalty of death amongst the dragons. So I highly recommend you never do that again. But that is still relevant to my reason for even being here" the lady said as she walked right up to Romeo and whispered in his ear only to have him shoot out of the guild split seconds later.

The girl then glared at lucy

"Look Heartfilia, I suggest you get off your high horse and realize that nobody's perfect and that you're damn Lucky to have a dragon Slayer chasing after you. As they are the closest thing to the perfect match for whoever their mate is. Yet you can't accept that and constantly try to make every guy you ever get with into Mr perfect. Get over yourself already, you always claim to be a wizard and a Fairy Tail one at that, but all you ever do is complain about how tough things are for you. Oh, your feet hurt. Oh, your clothes got dirty. Oh, this and Oh that. GROW UP! You act like you should be treated like aunty Hisui and she does more than you do without a single complaint. Face facts, as long as you have that fairy tail emblem on the back of your hand you're going to have a hard life, that is the life of a mage. Ok, next up" the woman said as she spun only to walk over to Elfman and dragged him over to Evergreen.

"Unkle Elf, aunty Ever, I love you both but this has to stop now. Aunty Ever, uncle Elf is completely infatuated with you. Uncle Elf, aunty Ever is head over heels for you but you have got to cut back on calling everything manly" the woman said as she pushed the two together and rounded on her next victim

"Aunty levy, you have to stop being so shy about who you like. It's obvious he won't be making the first move so it will have to be you" the woman said as Levy did an atomic blush.

"Gray Fullbuster, it's time to grow up. What happened in the past needs to stay there. You already have seen the demon that destroyed your village has been killed, move on. Oh, and before I forget, listen to what Natsu and Mira have to say when they return. You might find what they have to say will interest you. Should you listen with an open mind and not interrupt until the very end." The woman said as she clapped her hands together, going from happy to serious in the blink of an eye

"Now for the real reason, I'm here. Every one here right now needs to train as life as you all know it is about to be changed drastically. So if you don't want to die I suggest you train because if you don't, then you will die. Oh, and the unspoken rule of no killing needs to be temporarily overruled. An event is coming soon and if you aren't prepared to kill, our kingdom is going to be brought to its knees and millions will die. This event will center around Fairy Tail and Sabertooth the most but the other guilds will get dragged in so I suggest you spread the word to train like no tomorrow" the girl said as she once more turned to gray "one last thing Gray, during this event Natsu will have a mental break down and you will have to face him. You're the only one that can hold any chance of surviving an all-out fight with him when this happens, and it will happen, and you are going to have to beat him back to reality. Not Gildarts, not master Makarov, not Erza, YOU. If you don't this, then the planet is doomed as he will lose the ability to see the difference between friend and foe. Not only that but there is a reason he is the most powerful Dragon Slayer, a reason that you're about to find out" the girl said as she began to glow a bright yellow

"Dang, looks like my times up. Take care everyone, and please heed my warnings" were the woman's last words as she faded away and then a bright yellow fairy tail emblem appeared where she was, signaling a grand fairy spell had been used before it disappeared as well.


	7. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	8. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


End file.
